The (Not So) Evil Storm
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Scarlett gets a visit from an old friend who tells her she must return to Spain in order to defend her respect. Speedy doesn't trust her, so he goes along for the ride and it turns out the Titans East follows. When arriving to Spain not only are they greeted by Icyhandra and Fireian, but there's an old enemy waiting to surprising Titans East.
1. Chapter 1

(AN:) This is for you, Treskttn. Hope you enjoy your character!

**Important: **For those who are new to my stories I have three OCs - Scarlett (Jessica), Fireian (Cristian), and Icyhandra (Andrea). These names do come up frequently for they are part of my everyday stories. More about them is on my profile.

* * *

"Same old day, same old villains," Cyborg shared out loud with the gang when they walked back into the Titans tower.

Cyborg held a box of old scrap that remained from the battle the gang were just in with another robot build to take all the money from the bank. Cyborg thought it was time he started recycling the scrap metal because normally it would just go to trash where another villain could grab it and remake a different model of the same robot.

"Same old tower, same old life," Beast Boy continued, jumping onto the couch to land on his stomach. "Sometimes I think maybe we should stop being heroes."

"Don't say such a thing," Robin said from the kitchen. "There's always something to do here. Besides, what are you going to do if you become a normal citizen?"

"Get a normal job?"

"Then you will be reliving the same life again and again too," Raven said. "It won't be any different."

"Huh," Beast Boy thought about it. He plopped back down onto the couch, "Yeah, you're right."

"Besides, you never know when we'll be hit with something different," Robin continued, shaking his head. "Life is filled with mysteries."

"I just wish something new could happen today," Cyborg mumbled from the kitchen table as he played with his new toys. "Wouldn't kill anyone, would it?"

And in that moment in came the whole Titans East gang with Speedy holding onto a passed out Scarlett in his hands. She wasn't even wearing her uniform – just a pair of orange shorts with a wife beater.

"Maybe you have spoken too soon," Starfire said to Cyborg before rushing over to the Titans East with the rest of the gang.

"Speedy, what happened to Scarlett?" Robin asked, pressing a hand against her forehead, but she was normal temperature.

"We woke up to her passed out on the couch," Bumblebee filled in. "She must have been like that over night."

"I tried calling her friends in Spain, but they're having such heavy rainfall that I can't get through," Speedy mentioned, passing Scarlett over to Cyborg.

The whole gang moved over to the hospital wing where Cyborg placed Scarlett onto one of the beds and he and Bumblebee grabbed all the wires needed to plug into her.

"I've been freaking out all morning," Speedy ran his hands through his orange, messy hair. "She's never done this before."

"Well, there is a first time for everything," Aqualad mumbled in the back of the room only to get smacked in the elbow by the twins on both side.

"_Respecto, por favor_!" Mas yelled at Aqualad, both the twins shaking a finger at him.

"E_stariamos preocupados si Terra dormia tambien,_" Menos added and Mas nodded his head with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You know we really need to get translators for you guys!" Aqualad said in a heat. "God knows how long it's been since we formed this team and I still can't understand a single word in Spanish!"

"Aqualad, please!" Bumblebee said from over her shoulder, lifting Scarlett up to her side that way Cyborg and place another wire on her. "Can you get along with the twins just this once?"

Aqualad pouted in the corner and the twins stuck their tongues out at the swimmer.

Speedy ran up to the computer screen that Cyborg was currently typing in front of. He looked at all the the different types of screens that popped up. "Okay, so what do you think can be the problem?"

"Everything seems normal," Cyborg said, watching the bars go up and down as the full body scale spun around as the computer continued to scan. "Raven, this kind of reminds me when you had those marks appear on your body warning us that your father was coming."

"Does this mean perhaps Scarlett's father is also evil and coming to take over the world?" Starfire asked.

"Scarlett never mentioned having an evil father," Bumblebee took a seat next to Scarlett's bed.

"Having an evil father is no something you want to share with your friends," Raven shared, coming over to stand behind Bumblebee. "I never mentioned anything about my father with Starfire or Robin until I had no choice."

"Wait, Starfire and I?" Robin repeated in a question. "What about Cyborg and Beast Boy?"

"Oh, we met Raven's father back when we got stuck in her head," Beast Boy shared without giving it another thought to think about. His eyes blew wide and he saw that Raven's head was red. "Uh, oops?"

"Okay, that will be a story for dinner," Robin paused, throwing that topic to the side to continue focusing on Scarlett. "Now, she's been like this since you found her this morning?"

"Yeah, nothing changed," Speedy said, holding onto his girlfriend's hand. "She's just been out cold. I'm running out of things to do. My last option is to take her back to Spain, but I don't want that to happen either."

"Maybe it is better to drop her off to where she has arrived from," Starfire suggested, placing a hand on Speedy's shoulder for comfort. "Her friends do know her much better for they were the ones that raised her."

"I can't let her go," Speedy whispered, holding Scarlett's hand tighter with both of his hands, "I can't let her out of my sight."

Robin took a step forward to suggest another plan, except something appeared on Scarlett's body that shocked everyone in the room. Throughout her entire body a dragon started forming from her head down to her thighs. There were five different dragons that appeared – one that seemed was surrounded her left breast, two on each shoulders with tails that wrapped around down to her wrists, one that appeared on her stomach with it's tail swirling her belly button seen through the wife beater, and one on her left left with the entire body wrapping around down to her ankle where her burn is.

"Okay, maybe I'm starting to double think her having an evil family member," Bumblebee said, jumping up from the stool.

"The scales are rising off the charts!" Cyborg yelled, fingers frozen over the keyboard. "Her heartbeat is pumping real fast and it seems like she knows something's going to happen."

"Honey! Honey, wake up!" Speedy yelled, dropping to his knees to yell into Scarlett's ear. "It's me, Roy, you have to wake up right now!"

Bumblebee grabbed Speedy by his shirt to pull him back up onto his legs. "Speedy, yelling at her won't get her to wake up."

"Yeah, man," Aqualad said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You did that enough this morning. You probably got her deaf in one ear by now."

"That's not funny," Speedy smacked Aqualad's hand away. "You know I'm really not liking you right now."

"Hey, relax!" Aqualad threw his hands up. "Come on, Man, you know I'm just trying to help."

"That's not getting the dragons away from Scarlett! I need those things to disappear!"

"Speedy, please," Raven said, holding onto his arm to keep him away from Aqualad. "Aqualad is right, you need to relax."

"How, Raven?" Speedy mumbled, turning around to the girl. "I'm scared."

"We all are," Raven said. "But we need to stick together if we're going to find out what this means."

"Raven's right," Robin said from the computer, "Scarlett's heartbeat seemed to calm down. Now we just have to find out what these purple dragons mean."

"Well, when I had Azar's marks all over my skin that meant my father was coming," Raven said, letting go of Speedy and walking up to examine Scarlett. "These dragons must mean something important to Scarlett which is why they appeared."

"Could it be the signs for her friends?" Beast Boy asked, standing next to Raven. "Maybe her friends are coming?"

"Their sign can't be dragons," Speedy shook his head. "They're fire and ice – dragons has nothing to do with their powers."

"Does Scarlett have family members?" Cyborg was the next to ask.

"None that have powers that I know of," Speedy answered. "She lightly talked about her family a few times, but never gets into details about them. She would have mentioned something about a dragon in the family, but she hasn't."

Before the next question was asked, Scarlett's body glowed purple and her holographic keyboard appeared, floating to the bottom of her body to lift Scarlett up from the bed that way it started typing and letters appeared to dance around Scarlett.

"What's this?" Starfire asked, about to touch the dancing letters, but Speedy stopped her.

"Don't," Speedy said, "This is what happens when Scarlett's body is trying to heal."

"That's so cool," Beast Boy said. "It's like Scarlett's own heal program or something."

"That would be nice for the armor," Cyborg was shocked at what was happening. "Things would be easier to fix if I had that sort of power."

After a few minutes of the letters running around Scarlett they disappeared and so did her keyboard. Scarlett still floated in the air, but then was gently placed back down. Her eyes slowly opened, but she didn't move. Nothing was registering in her mind.

"Scarlett?" Speedy called out, getting up to have Scarlett look at him. "Scarlett, baby, it's me."

Scarlett jumped forward, scaring the Titans in the room and have them jump back. Scarlett placed a hand on the side of her forehead, looking on the ground to try and get her thoughts together.

"Jess..." Speedy called again, taking baby steps to his confused girlfriend.

Scarlett still didn't say anything. She was going to, but then noticed the dragons dancing all over her body. She looked at her legs, and stomach – they were all over.

"Yo, Jessica, itz me biaaatch! Yo crazy-ass most shitty enemy!" Screamed from outside of the tower and Scarlett shook in fear.

"Oh, no," Scarlett whispered, getting up from the table and bringing the wires that were still attached to her over to the window. Scarlett looked out, but didn't see anything.

"Jessica, what's going on?" Speedy asked again, holding onto his girlfriend to try and stop her body from shaking so much.

"She's coming," Scarlett fell into Speedy's arm for her body was shaking so much she couldn't handle standing on her feet. "Oh, no, she's coming!"

"Who? Who is coming?" Raven questioned, running to Scarlett's side to hold onto one of her hands as Bumblebee grabbed the other and the rest surrounded Scarlett and Speedy.

"Vanessa," Scarlett whispered and the sound of bones cracking was heard in the air with a wild, evil laugh.

"I be comin mah boo thaaang!" The girl, Vanessa, echoed through the air.

"Should we be scared?" Best Boy whispered to Robin.

"I have no idea," Robin said, looking around the room. "Just keep your eyes open for anything."

Cyborg's arm equipped to his cannon. "It's kind of hard when all you hear is a voice."

"Please, could this perhaps be like the time Robin was the only one to see Slade?" Starfire brought up, bringing her hands up to start her bolts to be ready for any attack.

"God, I hope not," Bumblebee said, bringing her hands to her stingers.

Completely off guard, the next thing the Titans knew someone jumped right through the security shield and damaged the roof to enter their floor. The stranger was on the ground, landed on her feet, and was facing the floor to let the dust past before she revealed herself.

"Get me out of here!" Scarlett screamed to Speedy, but he couldn't move for her was shocked on what just happened.

"Jessica!" The stranger called out with her arms opened wide when she got back up on her feet. "Mah dopest playa hommie!" She ran over to Scarlett and lifted her up into her arms.

"Who the hell are you?" Speedy demanded to know, pointing an arrow at the girl with the rest of the gang pointed their weapons at her.

The girl that was currently choking Scarlett with an intense hug had bright pink hair that stood out to everyone for it was long down to her knees. She had the same dragon tattoos all over her body just like the ones that appeared on Scarlett's body. She was wearing a gold bra-like plate, with a golden short skirt down mid-way of her thighs, and from her knees down to her feet were gold leg plates that had the dragon heads as shoes. There was a bone whip on her back the same size as the girl.

"Is this Vanessa?" Speedy brought down his bow and arrow, trying to put the pieces together.

"Unfortunately," Scarlett choked out.

"Yo ass is erect, I be Vanessa!" Vanessa introduced herself, letting go of Scarlett and taking a bow.

"I don't have an erection?" Speedy said in a question.

"Forget dat shit, stupid, erect. Like, yo ass is right," Vanessa clarified and the others all looked at Vanessa with the same confused face.

"Okay...well, how do you know Scarlett?" Speedy pointed to Scarlett who covered her eyes with a hand.

"Da fuck be a Scarlett?" Vanessa looked around with a hand above her eyes as if she was looking out into the ocean. She brought an arm around Scarlett and nudged her head. "All I peep is Jessica, mah childhood dopest playa up in tha whole ghetto." Scarlett smacked Vanessa's hand away.

"Wanna explain her language, dear?" Speedy walked over to Scarlett to help get the wires off her body.

"Vanessa and I knew each other long ago. She started talking like that somewhere down the road and decided she was going to be a villain," Scarlett told the room.

"A villain?!" Everyone repeated what was perhaps the only word they heard from that sentence.

"Is you trippin?" Vanessa turned to Scarlett. "I ain't a wack muthafucka no mo'!"

"You're not?" Scarlett asked.

"No, I ain't! That game is far behind mah dirty ass."

"Nessa, that wasn't any game," Scarlett said, hanging the wires back to Cyborg before walking to face Vanessa face to face. "It was serious."

"And I've peeped tha tough game. Jail did mah crazy ass good."

"Jail?! You've been to jail?!"

Vanessa grabbed Scarlett by throwing an arm around her neck and bringing her close to her body. She laughed while saying, "Of course not. I just wanted ta peep yo' erection." And slapped her knee before cracking up again.

"Okay, I'm really confused here," Raven interrupted the two's reunion. "So, are we not fighting her?"

Vanessa imminently stopped laughing and looked at Raven with a dead-straight face. "I dare you ta fight mah dirty ass. I be bout ta brang up mah bones, n' you don't wanna hook up tha bones."

"If you're talking about your whip, then no, no we don't," Beast Boy shook his head before turning into a cat and hiding underneath the bed.

"Anyways," Vanessa turned to Scarlett. She grabbed onto her hands and sighed. "Whatz been up wit yo slick ass?" She said in a calm tone. "I searched Spain high n' low yo, but I ain't seez you in da hood."

"I moved away a while ago, Nessa," Scarlett hid behind her hair when looking to the side. "I got into a really bad fight – enough that I couldn't standing living there anymore."

"Tell me you didn't move ta Tha United Ghetto cuz of a gangbangin' fucked up ass."

"How did you know?"

"Spain is still rappin' bout it yo! Yo crazy-ass idiot pimp holla'd all up in tha whole place da perved-out muthafucka busted you away cuz he found you ridin' dirty on his muthafuckin ass."

"What?" Scarlett and Speedy asked together. Speedy walked up to Vanessa and translated, "Hector told everyone Scarlett cheated on him?"

"Awww, see, now you're catching on!" Scarlett cooed, giving her newest boyfriend a kiss reward.

"Ewww," Vanessa said with a nasty face. "Dat punk all skinny - no meat. Like, come on girl."

"What are we going to do?" Scarlett asked, ignoring Vanessa's comment.

"We bout ta go kick some ass, thatz what," Vanessa grabbed Scarlett's hand and looked up at the whole which she came in.

"Are you crazy not with me looking like this!" Scarlett grabbed her hand back. "It looks like I'm going to go beg him back."

"You ass be right."

"Wait, pause!" Bumblebee yelled, throwing her hands up. "Scarlett, are you saying you're going to Spain?"

"Yup, correct," Scarlett nodded her head.

The Titans West all took a step back out of the room, except for Robin. He peaked his head back into the room and said, "We'll give you guys your privacy," and zoomed out with the rest of his team.

"Alright, Team, back to our tower for we'll discuss this there," Bumblebee ordered, but no one moved.

"There's nothing to discuss," Scarlett said when passing by Speedy.

"Oh, there is plenty to discuss!" Speedy argued, following Scarlett out the room and downstairs. "I don't know why you think going to Spain is a good idea."

"To defend her muthafuckin ass, you twit," Vanessa smacked the back of Speedy's head. "What tha fuck iz you thinking, biatch? We not goin ta go party. Well, they might be nuff dat ta do."

"I don't care! You're not going!" Speedy yelled.

"Just try and stop me, Roy Harper!" Scarlett flicked her wrist and her holographic mouse appeared to tie around Speedy's legs to have him trip over and fall on his stomach.

"Speedy!" Bumblebee called, running over to help him up with Aqualad too.

When Speedy looked up Scarlett and Vanessa were gone.

"Mas, Menos, make sure Scarlett does **NOT** leave the tower with Vanessa!" Speedy told the twins whom nodded their heads, gave one another a high-five and sled off to beat the girls to the tower.

"Speedy, what are you going to do?" Aqualad asked, untangling Scarlett's attack. "She's going to go whether you like it or not."

Speedy sighed, getting up and dusted her clothes off. "I guess I have to let her go."

* * *

Scarlett was walking around her room, trying to find the things she needed for her trip back to Spain as Vanessa was sitting on her bed next to the suitcase.

"Jessica, tha way you kick Speedyz but was phat. That shiznit was cool. I be locked n loade ta peep you kick Hectorz booty just like dis shit," Vanessa said, trying to lighten the mood for she could tell Scarlett was a little mad.

"I just can't believe Speedy tried to tell me to stay," Scarlett said, looking through her clothes, "He never tells me what to do. He knows ordering me around is my pet peeve."

Vanessa sighted. "I can't believe I be sayin dis yo, but da ruffneck do it outta love."

Scarlett stomped her foot on the ground and turned to Vanessa. "I don't care what it is. He had no right."

"Don't you be thinkin you over thankin it?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm about to over think putting my foot up your ass."

"See, thatz tha language I don't want mah lil playas ta be hearing," Vanessa rolled her eyes.

Scarlett threw the shirt she had in her hands to Vanessa. "You don't have kids," she said before grabbing her main uniform.

Vanessa shook her head. "Not now but up in tha future."

"Yeah, okay," Scarlett said, throwing on her purple cami and purple shorts. She went to the corner of her room to grab her black boots and brought them over to put them on next to Vanessa on the bed. Right before she put them on Speedy came running into her room with his breath in huge puffs.

"Baby, please don't go," Speedy begged one last time, but Scarlett only sighed and continued putting on her boots.

"There's nothing you can say to stop me, Speedy," Scarlett said, standing up to face her boyfriend. "I don't know how many times I have to say-"

Before she continued what she was going to say Speedy grabbed onto Scarlett's face and gave her another kiss.

Vanessa placed a hand on her chest. "And ta be thinkin I thought dis was wack before," she whispered, wiping a fake tear from her eye.

"Okay, can you really speak normal English?" Speedy broke the kiss to point at Vanessa and ask.

"Let me be thinkin - uh NO."

Speedy just shook his head and turned back to his girl. "Are you really sure you have to do this? To defend your title?"

"It's not just my title, Speedy," Scarlett said. "It's to also find Vanessa's clothes because," she turned to Vanessa, "what the hell are you wearing?"

"Oh, this?" Vanessa looked down at the gold plates on her body. "I found dis cuz I left mah threadz at yo' oldschool house."

"And what were you doing at my old house?"

"Mind yo' own bidnizz!"

Scarlett face palmed.

"Okay, what's her normal clothes?" Speedy asked.

"Not at all," Scarlett said. "Her normal costume is a black corset with gold outline with matching leather short shorts, knee high sheer stockings and a gold circlet."

"A circlet?" Speedy repeated in question.

"Yeah, it's like this crown thing she wears with a little moon on it just to make herself think she's the queen of something." Scarlett said with a roll of her eyes.

"Thatz not true! I be tha top biatch!" Vanessa jumped in the middle.

"Oh, yeah? The queen of what?"

"Bein tha hottest hoe up in tha hood n' beyond." Vanessa said with a flick of her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, back to the real deal," Speedy shook his head. "So, when are we leaving?"

"We?" Vanessa and Scarlett asked together.

"I hope you mean Jessica n' I fo' you not invited."

"What do you mean I can't go?" Speedy looked at Scarlett. "I have to go."

"For what?" Scarlett asked. "What is there for you to do?"

"Whatever it is that you're doing," Speedy said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Do you even have a plan?"

Scarlett and Vanessa were quiet. Vanessa looked at Scarlett with her hands to her back, hoping she would at least have a plan, but the silence proved she didn't.

"Alright," Scarlett sighed, throwing a hand to her face. "You can come."

"Awesome," Speedy smiled, "Besides, you couldn't have said no because I already packed." He said before grabbing Scarlett's suitcase from the bed and walking out of the room.

"Is you shizzle you made tha right chizzle?" Vanessa asked as the two girls followed Speedy out.

"I think I made the right choice," Scarlett whispered, holding onto her friend's arm. "I mean, it's not like the whole team is coming."

Scarlett spoke too soon. When the two girls walked to the front door where not only was Speedy waiting for them, but in fact the rest of the team with their luggage.

"I be thinkin you was rappin too soon," Vanessa said to Scarlett as the two girls walked over to the others.

"What is this?" Scarlett asked the gang and they smiled.

"We're going to Spain," Bumblebee answered for everyone. "We're a team, Scarlett, and as a team we stick together."

"But this isn't even a serious enough matter for everyone to be coming," Scarlett said.

"Doesn't matter," Aqualad said, "If it bothers you it bothers us too."

"_Usted sabe que es grave cuando Aqualad está preocupado_," Menos said with Mas agreeing. (You know it's serious when Aqualad is concerned.)

"Thank you everyone, but I'm telling you this is going to be a waste of time," Scarlett said.

"That will be highly true, but like Bumblebee said, we're a team," Aqualad joked, getting punched in the arm by Scarlett before the whole gang walked out to their ship waiting in front of the tower.

When arriving in Spain, the place was destroyed because of the rain storm Speedy had mentioned before when trying to contact the two heroes that were hired as Titans International.

"Well shiiiit yo, it not be like dis when tha last time I came," Vanessa commented when coming out of the space pod she had shared with Scarlett flying over.

"I hope Cristian and Andrea are okay," Speedy said, looking around at the destroyed houses. "The way the damage has been done it looks like a tornado, not a rainstorm."

The next moment, a burst of flames shot through a destroyed house, bringing it to ashes and flying away through the wind.

"Oops, sorry," Fireian said, thinking it was a group of normal citizens, but when getting a closer look he could never not notice the brunette with a huge smile on her face. "Jess?"

"Cristian!" Scarlett screamed, running to her best friend to jump into his arms. When Fireian let her down she looked at him with concern. "Why are you destroying someone's house?"

"Well, no one lives there anymore. The people ended up buying a mansion, so I had to get rid of the old one to make room to build another," Fireian explained. "Anyways, that's not the point here. The point is asking what the hell are you doing in Spain?"

"Didn't you hear what Hector has been saying about me?" Scarlett asked.

"Hmmm, the last time I heard anything out of his mouth your sister ended up freezing his mouth shut and almost threw his frozen body into the river," Fireian admitted, scratching the side of his head to help him remember more that got Scarlett to laugh. "Other than that, I ignore the bastard."

"Well, his wack ass is rappin' ta tha whole place dat Jessica has ride dirty on his thugged-out ass!" Vanessa filled in and Fireian lost it.

"Who the hell, no wait, what the hell is that?" Fireian looked at Vanessa, fixing his glasses to get a better look at Vanessa. "Do I know you?"

"If you be thinkin I was tha one up in Jessicaz house, then no dat wasn't mah dirty ass. Dat shiznit was another pink haired girl," Vanessa quickly said, but too quick.

Fireian was going to say something, but he just kept it in and turned back to Scarlett. "Okay, whatever."

"Wait, you can't remember her?" Scarlett asked. "It's Vanessa."

"Vanessa?" Fireian asked, turning back to her and she waved at him. "That's not Vanessa."

"Yea it be," Vanessa said.

"No it's not," Fireian stood in front of the girl.

"What tha fuck you mean it ain't mah dirty ass?! How tha fuck is you goin ta tell me it ain't mah dirty ass, HOE, when I would know itz mah dirty ass!" Vanessa stabbed her finger into Fireian's chest after every word she yelled.

"Okay, it's her," Fireian confirmed, smacking her hand away and rubbing the spot he was repeatably stabbed in. "But why is she talking like an American pimp?"

"That I haven't figured out yet," Scarlett said.

"You mean she hasn't been talking like this her whole life?" Aqualad asked, poking Vanessa as if she was some type of science experiment.

"Of course not, fool!" Vanessa stomped her foot on the ground towards Aqualad and he jumped in fright. "What kind of bimbo ta you take me as?! No one up in tha right mind would rap like this!"

"Then who changed you?" Bumblebee asked, pulling Aqualad back behind her.

"Some fat ass lil nizzle wit a remote control, yo. Dude pointed dat shiznit ta meh n' da next thang I know is mah grill raps all dis bullshit."

"Some fat person with a remote control?" Scarlett asked, and then turned to her team. "Doesn't that sound familiar to you guys?"

"Oh no," Bumblebee groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead and looking up with the rest of her team groaning also. "Not again with this guy."

"He did say it wasn't going to be the last time we saw him," Aqualad said in a monotone, crossing his arms over his chest. "Guess the dude was right."

"All villains say that," Speedy mumbled. "It's what they say instead of goodbye."

"I'm lost," Scarlett said the same time as Vanessa. "Who?"

Mas and Menos zoomed up to Fireian, climbed up to his shoulders to sit and whispered, _"El es el maestro de los monstruos,_" the said, giving the chills to the girls, but Fireian only shook his head, _"Está nuestras peores pesadillas cobran vida." _They jumped down and wiggled their fingers in front of the girl's faces, _"El es... CONTROL FREAK!" _(He is the master of monsters. He is our worst nightmares come to life. He is ... Control Freak!)

"Are you serious?" Scarlett asked when the boys laughed, falling to the ground on their backs. "Control Freak?"

"Very serious," Bumblebee, Speedy, and Aqualad confirmed together and the twins just nodded their heads.

"All I care is findin dat fast ass n' gettin mah aiiight voice back," Vanessa said, "And changin outta these hooker clothes."

"It's not like your other clothes are any better," Fireian tried saying to himself, but Scarlett heard him and slapped his elbow. _"Ay_, I don't even know what her powers are."

"She doesn't have powers," Scarlett said.

"I do too," Vanessa corrected, turning around and almost attacking Scarlett with her long hair. "I have tha juice of gettin any playa I want."

"You're serious...?" Everyone surrounding Vanessa asked and she huffed.

"Watch," Vanessa said, walking over to Fireian with her bum out and chest lifted up. She walked around to behind Fireian and placed her chin on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't do that," Scarlett warned, running back to stand behind Speedy and the others took a huge step back.

"I know what I be bustin." Vanessa shushed and continued on with what she was trying to do. She opened her mouth to continue talking, but she was suddenly shot with a frozen spell away from Fireian and frozen from her shoulders down.

"Told you," Scarlett said, popping her head up behind Speedy's shoulder.

"Who dat be?!" Vanessa demanded to know, trying to shake away from her cage.

"Touch my boyfriend again, and you won't be so lucky," The ice princess herself had arrived, appearing in front of Vanessa with her eyes completely blue from anger.

"Okay, I think she learned her lesson," Fireian grabbed Icyhandra and placed her on the other side of him. He flicked his palm out and the heat released from his hands melted the ice to let Vanessa free.

When she was free Icyhandra grabbed a hold of Fireian's ear and pulled him down. "Where have you've been? If you forgot, we were supposed to-."

Icyhandra cut herself off when noticing a group of people to the side, except they weren't just any old people she saw every day, it was her best friend and her team. Each of them waved to her to make sure she was calm and wasn't going to attack them either.

"Jessica!" Icyhandra let go of Fireian and ran over to her to give a huge bear hug.

Fireian rubbed his ear. "_Ay, _Icy, why don't you do more damage next time?" He sarcastically asked.

"Okay, enough of the welcomes can we just get to finding Control Freak?" Bumblebee demanded for the next step. "I don't know how long we can stay away from home for before someone gets the hint. Especially with Robin's team over taking care of our building."

"How do you think they're doing?" Aqualad curiously asked.

Speaking of the Titans West - they were all wearing their bathing suits. Raven was in a float tube reading a small novel, Robin and Starfire were slashing each other, Silkie was doggy pattling up and down the pool, and Beast Boy tried cannon-balling in as many times as he could. Cyborg was in the kitchen cooking lunch so he could keep away from the water.

"Man, we have got to get our own pool!" Beast Boy popped up from the water after jumping in, swimming over to the ladder to jump in again.

"I can't believe this, but I agree," Raven nodded her head, placing her book to her side as she laid her back back against the tube. "This is relaxing."

"Agreed," Robin smiled and Starfire clapped her hands for joy, "We will get one installed as soon as we get back home."

Back to the Titans West in Spain they were still shocked on Control Freak, out of all the villains, was the one that was at fault for having Veronica speak like a pimp. And also to figure out if perhaps Hector was spreading rumors, but that would have to wait until later.

"Control Freak _esta aqui?_" Icyandra asked and Scarlett nodded her head. She gasped and then asked, _"Por que?"_

"I don't know – that's what we came here for," Scarlett said. "Oh, and get Veronica her normal clothes back."

"So what tha fizzle is we waitin for?" Vanessa asked before jumping on top of one of the close buildings and brought her hands around her mouth to echo her screaming, "Yo, Control Freak! Come out, come out where eva ya ass is!"

"You really think a villain will appear to a call like that?" Aqualad walked over to look up at Vanessa. "If it was that easy you think this planet would be empty of them."

In a blink of an eye Aqualad was zapped with a red light and dropped to the floor in pain. Everyone ran to him, but before they could get their hands on him to help him up he disappeared right in front of their eyes.

"Aqualad!" Bumblebee screamed, the team looking around in case he appeared again. Instead of finding Aqualad, they saw the couch potato himself far off over Scarlett's house.

"Oh, you!" Scarlett mumbled, running to her house, despite everyone screaming at her not to. Speedy tried to grab an arrow and shoot her legs frozen for her to stop, but when he let go of the arrow from his bow it was too late – Scarlett disappeared also when she tried to enter her house.

"Jessica!" Icyhandra screamed, going after her, but Firiean grabbed onto her waist to keep her from running even though she kicked and waled her arms for him to let her go.

"Control Freak!" Speedy yelled his name. "Come down from the house!"

Control Freak only laughed before waving goodbye at the gang and jumped back inside of Scarlett's house through her chimney.


End file.
